Inesperado
by Me ofrezco como Tributo
Summary: Es una historia alterna post CoHF, Totalmente Sizzy donde cosas inesperadas pasan. Soy terrible con los sumarios.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI

Febrero de 2008

Isabelle dejó todo el desayuno en el retrete, por 3ra vez esa semana, su madre la reprendió nuevamente diciendole que tenía que dejar de estar tan deprimida respecto a Simon. Tenía que salir, divertirse, cazar, hacer las cosas que normalmente hacía antes de haberlo conocido, le dijo tantas veces que si continuaba de esa manera iba a enfermarse, oh sorpresa, Isabelle ya estaba enferma de desamor, estaba literalmente matandola el olvido de su primer y unico amor de su vida.

- Iz... estoy preocupada enserio, nunca te había visto así.

- Mamá... relajate. Se me va a pasar lo prometo.

- Isabelle no sales, te la pasas encerrada todo el tiempo, ahora ni siquiera comes bien. Tal vez deberiamos ir a la ciudad silenciosa, ver si los hermanos te pueden ayudar

- No voy a ir por un mal de desamor. No voy a lucir más patetica de lo que ya soy.

- Vas a ir porque estas enferma, no has dejado de vomitar toda la semana. Tienes nauseas todo el tiempo, no comes correctamente y te la pasas acostada.

- Es solo que permanezco cansada y no tengo realmente animos de hacer nada.. Ademas es extraño, parece que mi estomago no quisiera recibir nada. A veces me siento así cuando va a venir el periodo, ya sabes

- ¿En que fecha se supone que debe venirte?

- ¿Que fecha es hoy?

- 10 de febrero.

- Se supone que deben ser los primeros días del mes y la última vez que llegó fue...

Maryse estaba distraida intentando poner un poco de orden en la habitación de su hija mientras Isabelle estaba sentada en la cama intentando recuperarse un poco despues de haber vomitado todo. La mujer estaba esperando la respuesta de Isabelle cuando notó que había tardado demasiado tiempo en hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Salte mi periodo en enero, no lo tuve. Nunca me había pasado.

Maryse se volvió para mirarla y fue como si todo fuera un poco surrealista, porque Isabelle estaba muy palida.

- ¿Dormiste con alguien más a parte de Simon?

- No! claro que no.

- ¿Usaste protección verdad?

- Él era un vampiro, se supone que los vampiros no se reproducen de esa manera.

- Era un vampiro que caminaba a la luz del día Isabelle. ¿Usaste o no protección?

Isabelle negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

- Esto es imposible. No puede ser posible.

- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con él?

- Justo antes de ir a Idris... antes de Edom

- Eso da un mes y medio más o menos. Tienes todos los sintomas. Necesitamos ir a la ciudad silenciosa ahora!

- No, no... a la ciudad silenciosa no. ¿Podríamos ir donde Magnus?

- Vistete, voy a llamarlo para hacer una cita.

- ¿Puedes llamar a Clary tambien? Dile que vaya por favor y no dejes que Alec se entere sin que estemos seguras.

- OK

- ¿mamá?

- Dime.

- ¿Podrías darme un abrazo? - Isabelle tenía lagrimas en los ojos, Maryse se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Vamos a estar bien. No te preocupes.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto continua siendo un experimento, los experimentos pueden salir tremendamente bien o terriblemente mal, espero que todo salga bien al final.

Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare.

**Noticias**

**"**_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_El poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió"_

_Llegaste tú – Sin Bandera_

Maryse regresó a la habitación de su hija 20 minutos después y la encontró sentada en la cama con la cabeza en las manos y el cabello le caía como una cascada para no dejar ver su rostro.

- ¿Has estado así todo este tiempo?

- Estoy mareada. - Respondió Isabelle avergonzada.

- oh… un síntoma más. - Maryse estaba medio resignada y era algo que Isabelle siempre había admirado de su madre, permanecer calmada en medio de cualquier situación.

- No digas eso, es imposible. Debo estar enferma de otra cosa, no he comido bien durante mucho tiempo y he perdido peso. No sucede nada más.

- Hable con Magnus, dice que tomes un test, quiere que vayamos donde Catarina Loss al hospital. Ella nos ayudar.

- Estoy bien mamá se me va a pasar.

- Clary viene para acá con el test, le recomendé que no le dijera nada a Jace, de igual manera tus hermanos están fuera del Instituto.

- No voy a tomar ningún test mamá. Es una locura, solamente necesito descansar un rato. - Su madre le dio una mirada expresiva, llena de lastima y salió

Clary no tardó nada, llegó acompañada de Jocelyn que todavía parecía un poco triste pero empezaba a recuperar su semblante. - Traje 2 por si las dudas.

- Isabelle está acostada en su cuarto, tiene náuseas y estuvo mareada pero se niega a tomar la prueba.

- ¿estas segura de esto Maryse? - Preguntó Jocelyn

- Tuve 3 hijos, estoy 90% segura y estoy aterrorizada hasta la medula. Clary necesito que la convenzas de tomarse el test, es importante

La pelirroja subió y tocó en la habitación de Isabelle, y no se habían visto mucho después de aquella conversación en la que Izzy le había dicho que tenía un hoyo en el pecho, a veces se cruzaban pero no habían tenido ninguna conversación más larga que algunas frases, cada una llevaba el duelo de Simon de manera diferente. Clary se llenó de actividades, entrenar, acompañar a su madre, ayudar a Luke, salir con Jace. Isabelle solo se quedó en su habitación como si fuera un refugio contra el mundo. La pelirroja llamó a la puerta. - Izzy soy yo. Vine porque tu madre me dijo que viniera, dijo que tú le pediste que me llamaras.

- Ya no es necesario Clary, puedes irte.

- Déjame pasar, por favor.- Hubo varios segundos de silencio hasta que Isabelle respondió por fin.

- Pasa.

Clary estaba se veía muy bien, estaba más fuerte y delgada, se había cortado un poco el cabello, tenía mucha más seguridad y calma para hablar como si se sintiera invencible, como la misma Isabelle había sido antes de todo esto.

- Hola Iz… ¿Cómo estás?

- Enferma, pero sobreviviré no te preocupes

- Tu madre dice que te saltaste el periodo dos veces ya, que tienes nauseas, que debes hacerte el test.

- Simon era un vampiro Clary, es una estupidez, solo estoy enferma. Fue el único chico con el que salí y él no podía dejar embarazada a nadie.

- Iz… es solo un test, si estas tan segura entonces hazte la prueba y demuéstrale que estas equivocada.

- ¡Que estupidez! - Resongó Isabelle pero se sentó en la cama. - Dame eso.

Clary sacó una caja de una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, una segunda caja se quedó dentro de la bolsa, cuando Isabelle tomó la caja a Clary le pareció verla temblar por un momento pero no le dijo nada, lo que sí sucedió fue que al ponerse de pie, Izzy se volvió a marear. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué pasa conmigo?

- Estas bien? - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, unos segundos después enfiló hacia el baño

- Ni siquiera tengo ganas de orinar, mamá parece haber enloquecido. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

- Haz pis en el palito. Una raya negativo, dos positivo. - Respondió Clary desde la puerta del baño. - Voy a llamar a tu madre, ya regreso.

- ¿Puedes mirar el resultado por mí? no puedo creer que mi vida dependa de una maldita raya. - Isabelle alzó la voz mientras se disponía a orinar en el insignificante palito.

- Ok. – La pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Clary subió con Maryse y Jocelyn pisándole los talones, habían pasado aproximadamente 5 minutos, Isabelle ya había salido del baño y estaba sentada en la cama otra vez, el palito estaba sobre la mesa de noche, la muchacha parecía realmente nerviosa.

- ¿listo? - Preguntó Maryse. - Isabelle asintió.

- Clary mira tú la prueba, yo no creo que pueda hacerlo. - Clary se acercó para mirar el palito que descansaba en la mesa vacilando por un momento, Isabelle había empezado a morderse las uñas, algo que en otra situación le hubiera parecido inadmisible.

- ¿Qué dice? - Preguntó Maryse unos segundos despues ante el silencio de la muchacha, Clary no respondió siguió con la mirada fija en el test hasta que Jocelyn se le acercó y lo tomó de sus manos.

- Son dos rayas. Es positivo.

- ¡Es ridículo! Déjame ver! - Isabelle le arrebató la prueba a Jocelyn para quedársela viendo como si fuera un monstruo que tenía que atravesar con látigo electrum. Después de varios segundos de mirarlo horrorizada solo concluyó. - Debe ser un maldito error, es imposible, ¿qué tan confiables son estas cosas?

- Puedes tomar una segunda si quieres Isabelle, traje otra.

- ¡Dame eso! - Isabelle le arrebató la bolsa a Clary y se metió en el baño. Jocelyn, Maryse y Clary se quedaron afuera mirándose entre sí.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo Maryse primero.

- Era un vampiro, nunca he visto ni he escuchado nunca nada de esto en todos mis años de cazadora de sombras.

- ¿están tan seguras? - Preguntó Clary. - Jocelyn asintió con resignación.

- ¡Cállense las tres! - Isabelle salió del baño dejando el palito en la mesa de noche. - Es imposible y ustedes saben, tiene que haber un error. - La muchacha se subió a la cama otra vez, recogiendo sus piernas hasta lograr colocar la frente en las rodillas y se quedó allí escondida detrás de su cabello mientras el tiempo pasaba.

- Yo la miraré. - Dijo Maryse cuando el tiempo se cumplió. - La mujer se acercó con firmeza hasta la prueba y la levantó con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, luego dijo con mucha calma

- Levántate de allí Isabelle, estas embarazada. Necesitamos ir al hospital para que Catarina Loss te revise y miré si todo está en orden.

- ¡Es un error! esas cosas deben estar equivocadas mamá, entiende que Simon era un vampiro, ¡un maldito vampiro! los vampiros no tienen hijos. Yo solo tuve sexo con él, así que es imposible.

- Esta bien, es un error, vamos a ir al hospital porque necesito saber que sucede contigo, estas enferma ¿no? Es el hospital o la ciudad silenciosa, tú decides.

- Maryse tiene razón, debes tener una baja en tu sistema que debe estar siendo detectada por la prueba y por eso sale positivo. - Clary habló muy convencida, eso hizo que Isabelle se levantara.

- Estas en lo correcto, es lo que debe estar sucediendo. Voy a bañarme e iremos donde Catarina a resolver este misterio.

Las 3 se fueron a la cocina para comer algo y esperar a Isabelle, quien sorprendentemente no tardó más de 15 minutos en estar lista.

- ¿Que es eso? - Preguntó viendo la bebida que tenía Clary.

- Chocolate. - Isabelle le dio un gesto de asco.

- Ewwww ¡Vamonos!

Magnus las estaba esperando a la entrada del hospital tan elegante como siempre y con sus ojos felinos llenos de curiosidad.

- ¿cómo salió la prueba?

- Positiva. - Respondió Maryse pero Izzy la interrumpió inmediatamente.

- Todos sabemos que es un error, Catarina va a decirnos que sucede. - Isabelle se adelantó para entrar al hospital sin esperar a su familia, muy segura de sí misma

- ¿que sucede con ella? - Preguntó Magnus en un susurro.

- Esta asustada. - Respondió Jocelyn de la misma manera

- Yo estoy asustada. - Reconoció Maryse. - Esto va a ser una locura absoluta.

- Simon va a ser papá, no puedo creerlo. - Dijo Clary.

- oh sí Simon el desmemoriado… va a ser peor que un caos. - Dijo Magnus recordando de repente al mundano que en ese mismo momento estaba en Brooklyn viviendo una vida normal.

Catarina hizo recostar a Isabelle en una camilla trayendo un aparato para realizar un ultrasonido

- ¿Es esto necesario? - Discutió la muchacha mientras el resto la miraban. - Estoy segura que es un error.

- No vamos a hacer más pruebas, voy a intentar mirar si hay un invitado allí adentro y creo que eso nos va a sacar de cualquier duda. Es más confiable.

- ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? - Preguntó Magnus como si supiera mucho del tema.

- Puedo detectar casi cualquier condición pero en este momento no siento que Isabelle este enferma, sin embargo ustedes dicen que ha tenido síntomas de una condición. Esto nos va a sacar de dudas, lo prometo. Mencionaste que podría tener cerca de dos meses, podríamos ver algo si nos fijamos bien.

- No van a ver nada, es imposible. - Dijo Isabelle irritada blanqueando los ojos

La gel estaba realmente fría, Isabelle estaba realmente incomoda, tenía hambre y se sentía débil, ansiosa y muy en el fondo triste porque extrañaba a Simon, los cazadores de sombras no estaban realmente familiarizados con la tecnología mundana, así que el ultrasonido no era algo que Isabelle conociera. Catarina parecía realmente concentrada una vez empezó a mover el pequeño aparato, transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que el silencio empezó a volverse incomodo. - No logro ver nada.

- Te dije. - Dijo Isabelle. - Hora de irnos.

- Paciencia. - Respondió Catarina concentrada.

- Es muy pronto. Prueba con el examen de sangre. - Dijo Magnus pero Catarina le dio una mirada asesina

- ¡Dije que tuvieran paciencia!, ahora cállense todos. - Catarina continuó lo que sea que estaba buscando en la pantalla por varios minutos hasta que su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Isabelle

- ¡Te atrapé! - Dijo Catarina emocionada mirando el monitor a lo que Clary, Jocelyn, Maryse y Magnus se acercaron para mirar.

- ¡Por el Ángel! dijo Maryse . - es tan pequeñito.

- ¿Qué diablos están diciendo? están todos locos.

- Mirá la pantalla. - Dijo Catarina con mucha paciencia. - Esto que vez allí es un pequeño embrión, por el tamaño diría que tienes por lo menos dos meses, esta es la cabeza está muy grande porque apenas se está formando, y este pequeño punto que ves aquí es lo que en algunos meses será el corazón. - Isabelle miró confundida como si no lograra ver nada de lo que Catarina estaba mostrándole. En un momento era todo caos y confusión y después puedo verlo claramente ante sus ojos como magia, estaba allí y era absolutamente innegable, estaba embarazada.

- Por el Ángel! - Isabelle se estaba llevando una mano a la boca

- Hay pequeño bebe Lewis dentro de ti. - Comentó Clary con emoción y entonces Isabelle la miró y fue demasiado.

Isabelle se bajó la blusa y se sentó a punto de salir a correr, Maryse la detuvo para que se quedara sentada pero no estaba respirando correctamente, todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareada y hambrienta, la realidad de tener un hijo a los 17 años de un chico que ni siquiera la recordaba la abrumó.

- No es posible, no puede ser, no puede ser. - de repente estaba llorando descontroladamente como si las lágrimas fueran una cascada.

- Cálmate Isabelle. - DIjo Maryse con voz muy tranquila pero su hija no se detuvo, parecía como si le faltara el aire.

- Él me olvidó, no pudo abandonarme así y dejarme embarazada, él me olvido. No por favor no, no puede ser cierto.

- Tienes que respirar. - Dijo Clary.

- Tiene un ataque de ansiedad. - Catarina se puso frente a ella diciendole una y otra vez que se calmara y respirara profundo, Isabelle no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ansiosa, solamente repetía una y otra vez sin sentido: - Estoy embarazada y él me olvido. - Hasta que se desmayó


	3. Chapter 3

Todo porque es diciembre… dos capítulos seguidos pero el próximo se demora y mucho porque estoy pensando en varias cosas al tiempo.

Escuchen la canción por fis.

Cassie Clare escribió TMI.

**Vampiro travieso**

_"__No quiero cerrar mis ojos_

_No quiero quedarme dormido_

_Porque te extrañaría nena_

_Y no quiero perderme una sola cosa"._

**I don`t wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith**

Isabelle llevaba botas que llegaba a lo alto de sus muslos, jeans delgados, un suéter rojo que dejaba un hombro al descubierto y encima un gabán largo que la protegía del frío y la lluvia que empezaba a azotar en NY, el cabello lo tenía suelto como una cortina negra sobre su espalda, tenía un vacío en la boca del estómago y rara vez se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su existencia cuando se dirigió al apartamento de Simon en Alphabet City. Estaba subiendo las escaleras del viejo edificio tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había molestado porque sus botas estaban mojadas y su gabán a duras penas podía detener que la humedad la tocara. Cuando llegó al piso estaba preparándose para llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, era Simon.

El vampiro solamente llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos jeans, estaba descalzo y sus ojos marrones la miraban como si quisiera escudriñar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

- Simon… ¿ibas de salida?

- no, no. - Respondió él nervioso rascándose la cabeza.- Tu sangre…. pude olerla desde antes que entraras al edificio.

- ¿estas hambriento? - Preguntó esperanzada, su anhelo porque Simon la mordiera la sorprendió a ella misma.

- Acabe de beber una botella de sangre… solamente que tu sangre huele delicioso. - A ella le pareció que él realmente se había sonrojado un poco. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, necesito hablar contigo, decirte algo. ¿Puedo pasar? - el vampiro asintió abriéndole la puerta y entrando después de ella.

Isabelle esperaba realmente encontrar algo cálido adentro pero el apartamento estaba helado, ni Simon ni Jordan necesitaban realmente calefacción así que no la habían encendido. El hombre lobo emergió desde su habitación para ver quien había llegado.

- Hola Isabelle.

- Hola hombre lobo. - Jordan le dio una sonrisa amistosa que por un momento hizo sentir incomodo a Simon, ¿eran celos?

- ¿Necesitabas decirme algo Iz? - La nefilim miró al vampiro y luego al hombre lobo un poco incomoda, como si no fuera capaz de decirle a Simon que lo amaba delante de otra persona.

- Voy a dejarlos solos. Maia me está esperando. - Dijo Jordan tomando sus llaves y saliendo apresurado. Los dos se quedaron solos y por un momento el silencio empezó a ponerse incómodo.

- Así que…

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Preguntó ella quitándose el abrigo, Simon se quedó mirándola, el suéter era de una sola manga y dejaba ver sus runas, se veía preciosa.

- Seguro.

Isabelle tomó asiento y él se sentó a su lado mirándola con curiosidad, ella estaba realmente nerviosa, y aún más nerviosa de que él pudiera sentirlo, porque tenía claro que los sentidos de Simon ya debían haber sentido su corazón golpeando duro contra su pecho o sus hormonas liberándose de manera escandalosa causada por su cercanía, nunca había sido tan evidente con nadie. Años y años de práctica en esconder sus emociones terminaban allí al lado de Simon. Había acabado de tener una conversación con Clary en la que la pelirroja le había aconsejado decirle a Simon lo que sentía, ella había acordado para sí misma que iría y le soltaría la sopa sin pensarlo dos veces. No era posible, tenía las palabras atrapadas en la garganta.

- Es extraño verte sin la marca de Caín. – Isabelle le rozó ligeramente la frente con ternura

- Sí, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a ella. ¿Cómo está Jace?

- Igual, el fuego celestial sigue dentro de su sistema los hermanos silenciosos no pudieron hacer nada por él.

- Lo siento. Yo… te extrañé mientras estuviste en Idris, mucho.

- También te extrañé. - Respondió ella acercándose mucho más a él, sus frentes pegadas y hablando en susurros. - Cuando te vi desmayado después de hablar con el Ángel casi me muero pensando que te había pasado algo.

- Estoy bien, solamente perdí la marca. ¿Ibas a decirme algo? - Simon tenía los ojos fijos en los negros y dorados de la chica, Isabelle olía a rosas, a lluvia y a esa deliciosa sangre que lo hacía estremecer, quería besarla y al mismo tiempo se moría por probar esa sangre otra vez, no bebérla como una necesidad, solo probarla.

- Simon… yo. - Isabelle se acobardó en el último momento y solo logró besarlo, con anhelo y con deseo, él también quería hacerlo así que respondió con mucha intensidad, tras varios minutos de besarse, Isabelle se separó de él jadeando por aire. - Vampiro travieso, ¿se te olvida que yo sí necesito respirar?

- Lo siento. Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez.

- Bésame otra vez. - Simon no esperó a que ella terminara para besarla, Isabelle usó su cuerpo para quedar sobre él con las rodillas apoyadas en el sillón, las manos de Simon ya se estaban deslizando por debajo del suéter tocándole la espalda. Isabelle volvió a separarse de él intentando recuperar su respiración.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé otra vez.

- Tu habitación ¡Ahora! - La voz de Isabelle era ronca y la respiración entrecortada, estaba hablándole como si fuera una orden. Simon la miró con ojos nerviosos por un momento y entonces volvió a besarla con mucho más deseo, luego la levantó de las piernas usando su fuerza vampírica parecía que la muchacha fuera tan liviana como una pluma. Isabelle se aferró a su cuello, enredando los dedos en el cabello del vampiro, mientras él la llevaba hasta la habitación y la depositaba suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Simon abandonó sus labios para dejarla recuperar su aliento, descendiendo para besarle el cuello por el lado en el que suéter no tenía una manga, él la sintió sonreír para él.

- Iz… yo no sé hacer esto.

- ¿Un vampiro virgen? eres una vergüenza para tu raza. - Respondió bromeando y tomando su rostro suavemente entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarla. - La seducción es parte de tu naturaleza como vampiro, no te preocupes por eso, sabrás exactamente qué hacer, confío en ti. - Isabelle deslizó sus manos suavemente por la piel fría de la espalda de Simon y luego le quitó la camisa, Simon hizo lo mismo pero con mucha más delicadeza como si ella fuera un objeto precioso. El bra que Izzy estaba usando era delgado de encaje negro semi transparente muy sexy, él deslizo uno de sus dedos por el encaje haciéndola estremecer ante su contacto, recordando que tenía frío cuando la piel se le erizó.

- Tienes frío

- Estaba lloviendo afuera y acá adentro está congelando, no soy un vampiro, idiota. - Simon usó su velocidad para encender la calefacción y regresar junta a ella en segundos.

- ¿Mejor?

- ¿por qué no me estas besando? - Simon regresó a su tarea notando que Isabelle ya empezaba a aclimatarse dentro del apartamento, entonces ella lo alejó con sus piernas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No pienso hacer esto con las botas puestas. - Simon blanqueó los ojos ocupándose de las botas una por una y luego de los calcetines, entonces Isabelle lo dejo volver a besarla, los labios fríos del vampiro empezaron a recorrerla, primero el cuello pasando por donde una vez la había mordido luego descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al bra, era evidente que él quería ocuparse del asunto con urgencia. Isabelle usó su agilidad para colocarlo por debajo de ella haciéndolo refunfuñar.

- ¡Hey!

- No te apresures, además usted tiene demasiada ropa aún señor. - Isabelle deslizó sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen de Simon hasta llegar a los pantalones, luego los desabrocho con pericia y le bajó la bragueta introduciendo sus manos para tocarlo por encima de la tela del boxer, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

- ¡OH Dios! Isabelle, no seas mala. - Isabelle abandonó la labor con una sonrisa maliciosa, ocupándose de quitarle los pantalones con experiencia, ella le dio una mirada que era pura lujuria y arrojando los pantalones lejos.

Luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para quedar más cerca de él y besarlo en los labios, el cabello de Isabelle era como una cortina que los cubría a los dos, Simon se aferró a su cintura y luego empezó a descender hasta llegar a las caderas, atrayéndola aún más sobre sí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era suficiente, la necesitaba mucho más cerca. Sus manos viajaron hasta los jeans de Isabelle y él se apresuró a desabotonarlos y a quitárselos sin pensarlo dos veces y era todo ansiedad. La ropa interior de Isabelle era realmente una pieza de arte, pero a él ya no le importaba. Ella lo dejó disfrutar del momento sin detenerlo ni una sola vez, mientras deslizaba los dedos fríos contra su piel encendida para deshacerse de las piezas de tela y luego besarla toda, era una fortuna que no necesitara aire porque no pensaba perderse ni un segundo, Isabelle era realmente muy sexy. Cuando por fin él terminó de recorrerla con sus labios sin importarle el tiempo que se tomó en hacerlo, ella le susurró al oído.

- Tú arriba, confío en ti. – él la colocó por debajo de él con tanta delicadeza que le sorprendió que un vampiro pudiera restringir tanto su fuerza. Ella deslizó sus manos para deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa que los dividía, los boxers del vampiro fueron a dar lejos.

- Olvidamos el preservativo. – Simon estaba realmente acongojado como si no pudiera contenerse así mismo por mucho tiempo.

- Eres un vampiro, los vampiros no se reproducen así. – Le dijo totalmente convencida. – No necesitamos usarlo, yo no estoy con nadie más, puedes confiar en mí, solo eres tú para mí.

- Confío en ti. – Le respondió él.

Hubo un momento en que el vampiro pudo sentirla toda, su voz pidiéndole mucho más, el sudor, podía sentirla liberando toda la adrenalina y el estrógeno, podía escuchar el escándalo que era su corazón, Simon podía soportarlo todo, además del inmenso placer que sentía, pero era el olor de su perfume de rosas y debajo de eso la sangre de Isabelle corriendo a esa velocidad mientras llegaba a su punto más alto que fue incontrolable para él, sus colmillos salieron sin pedir permiso y él solo la mordió. Isabelle lo sintió pero no se apartó, era una locura lo que esa chica podía confiar en él. El sabor de la sangre de Isabelle fue como una explosión en su boca, el punto final para llevarlo al placer, él mismo se encargó de retirarse sin beber demasiado, preocupado genuinamente por Isabelle, rodando a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho Iz, no pude contenerme, tu sangre es…

- Shhh deja de disculparte Simon. Nada de lo que pasó estuvo mal, estuviste perfecto. – Isabelle lo estaba mirando con total sinceridad y una expresión de intensidad que el vampiro no supo interpretar

- Tú eres perfecta.

Isabelle se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente en sus brazos, aunque había necesitado no solo una sábana que la cubriera, sino también una frazada ya que la noche era fría y Simon no tenía ningún calor que ofrecerle. Él estaba realmente apenado al respecto aunque a Izzy no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, solo quería quedarse allí y tenerlo cerca.

Simon no podía dormir, no con ella durmiendo a su lado, tenía que observarla detenidamente porque todavía le parecía una especie de fantasía, Izzy se veía aun más bella cuando dormía. Simon se imaginó estando así con ella por mucho tiempo, hasta que recordó que algún día la perdería, o bien Isabelle se daría cuenta que con Simon nunca podría tener una familia ó si ella descabelladamente decidía quedarse a su lado, un día la vería morir y él se quedaría viviendo eternamente sin ella. Nunca había odiado tanto ser vampiro, nunca antes había querido deshacerse más de su inmortalidad que esa noche.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Tengo miedo que si me duermo cuando despierte ya no vas a estar aquí, no quiero perderme ni una cosa. – Isabelle sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando se durmió otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sé que esto tardó demasiado, pero es que es una idea en la que estoy trabajando todavía.

**¿Que vas a hacer?**

_"Fueron jóvenes los viejos  
>pero la vida se ha ido<br>desgranando en el espejo  
>y serán viejos los jóvenes<br>pero no lo divulguemos  
>que hasta las paredes oyen"<em>

**Confidencial – Mario Benedetti.  
><strong>  
>Isabelle abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su madre mirándola detenidamente, ojos azules llenos de preocupación, estaba acariciándole el cabello con ternura.<p>

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tuviste un ataque de ansiedad. - Catarina apareció en su campo de visión.

- Además estás deshidratada, no has estado comiendo bien.

- No me dan ganas. - Contestó quitándose el oxígeno.

- Pues ahora vas a tener que obligarte a ti misma, necesitas alimentarte bien sino el bebé no se va a desarrollar correctamente. - Isabelle empezó a llorar otra vez. – Magnus apareció también en su campo de visión, sus ojos de gato llenos de preocupación.

- No llores Iz, necesitas descansar. – Magnus puso delicadamente una mano sobre el rostro de Isabelle haciendo que ella se durmiera nuevamente.

Rebecca Lewis ya casi no iba a casa en semana, pero su madre le había encargado que fuera a chequear a su hermano menor, Elaine sabía que él escucharía a su hermana, así que esa mañana la muchacha apareció en la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró en el baño vomitando.

- Wow Simon… ¿Enserio que te comiste?

- Becca déjame en paz. Voy a estar bien, solo necesito descansar.

- No estás bien. Vamos al hospital

- no.

- Le diré a mamá y ella te acompañará. ¿Qué prefieres ella o yo? ¿Eres el bebito de mamá? - Simon asintió resignado, estaba medio pálido y con ojeras en los ojos mientras regresaba a la cama intentando recomponerse - Enserio ¿Que te sucede? ¿no has dormido bien?

- tengo sueños, a veces pesadillas a veces no. Cuando me levanto no recuerdo nada. Creo que está enloqueciéndome

- Tienes que relajarte hermanito. Vamos al doctor

- Becky todo está mal, todo está fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera logro recordar claramente los últimos meses, ir a la escuela, tocar con la banda… creo.

- Vístete. Nos vamos al Beth Israel ya.

Simon pensó que realmente estaba enfermo cuando vio a una de las enfermeras color azul, fue como un parpadeo pero realmente le pareció increíblemente extraño. El doctor lo hizo abrir la boca varias veces para revisar si tenía inflamadas las amígdalas, no. Los oídos tampoco, de hecho, aparte de que Simon había sido siempre flaco, no había nada anormal en él.

- Creo que sufre de estres. - Le dijo finalmente.

- Te dije que necesitabas descansar cabeza hueca. – Dijo Becky con una sonrisa.

- De todas maneras voy a mandarle exámenes de sangre para confirmar porque estas mareado, debes de tomártelos ahora y regresar a verme la próxima semana. ¿Hecho?

- Hecho. - Contestó su hermana nuevamente por él, ella sabía que si dejaba eso en manos de su hermano menor, él no se tomaría ningún examen.

Simon fue paciente a pesar de que no le gustaban las agujas, la enferma que antes había visto azul ahora parecía realmente normal, era muy amable.

- Dime Simon ¿Que te sucede?

- Ha estado vomitando todo el tiempo, especialmente en las mañanas. Y está mareado todo el tiempo

Catarina estaba mirándolo con mucha curiosidad intentando descifrar que le sucedía y era extraño, con los años ella había aprendido a interpretar muy bien a los mundanos, casi a diagnosticar a alguien con solo verlo, era parte de su magia, pero respecto a Simon no pudo encontrar nada.

- Ya terminé. Vamos a mandar esto al laboratorio. Espero que te mejores.

- Gracias. - Respondió él mirándola nuevamente para comprobar si había alucinado, el color azul no regresó. Así que Simon lo dio por olvidado y se largó del lugar con su hermana sobreprotectora

Isabelle abrió los ojos otra vez, intentando identificar donde estaba, había estado soñando con mariposas, intentaba atraparlas pero ellas siempre lograban escapar, por fin había despertado en una habitación totalmente blanca, le dolían las articulaciones por la falta de movimiento, Magnus estaba sentado en un asiento al lado de la cama. - ¿Estas bien?

- Me siento bien creo, solo un poco mareada. - Respondió observando el catéter que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, y la bolsa con líquido transparente que colgaba de un soporte.

- ¿Qué es esto? Es algo mundano ¿No?

- Estuviste dormida por dos días, yo te ayudé con magia para que descansaras. Catarina te puso un catéter para compensar un poco tu cuerpo, ayudarte con la hidratación y la nutrición. Voy a llamarla.

- Gracias… Magnus, ¿Se lo dijeron a Alec? – el brujo negó con la cabeza

- Nadie más sabe, Maryse consideró que tal vez tú querrías mantenerlo en secreto por un poco más de tiempo

- No a Alec y a Jace. ¿Puedes decirles que vengan?, voy a decirles la verdad, es lo primero que tengo que hacer.

- Gracias, está muy preocupado y no deja de preguntar qué te sucede. - Magnus salió de la habitación, unos minutos después Alec apareció con Jace detrás de él, ojos azules y ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

- Izzy ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó Alec

- Nadie nos dice nada, ni Maryse, ni Magnus. Nunca te habías enfermado así, ¿Por qué estas acá y no en la enfermería del Instituto? ¿o en la ciudad silenciosa? ¿podemos usar una runa? ¿por qué no estamos usando runas? ¿estas herida? ¿no? - Jace estaba hablando rápido y al ver a Isabelle pálida , con ojeras y sin la compostura que normalmente la acompañaba se puso realmente nervioso, más cuando ella apenas los vio y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, alguien que siempre se había encargado de esconder tan bien sus emociones, era extraño verla reaccionar de esa manera, extraño y preocupante.

Catarina entró detrás de los dos sorprendida por ver a Isabelle en ese estado.

- Isabelle ¿Que te sucede? Debes calmarte, debes estar tranquila.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿No te vas a morir verdad? ¿No se va a morir verdad? - Preguntó Alec repartiendo su mirada alarmada entre su hermana y la bruja

- No se va a morir, tranquilos los dos. - Catarina le sirvió un vaso de agua a Isabelle y le dio una píldora roja a la muchacha, Isabelle tomó ambas cosas sin rechistar. - Te vas a sentir más tranquila con eso. Debes de comer. ¿Deseas algo en especial?

- Una hamburguesa. - Respondió limpiándose las lagrimas

- Te traeré sopa. Habla con ellos, regresaré en un momento. - Isabelle asintió y Catarina salió dejando la habitación en completo silencio, los muchachos seguían mirándola esperando que ella dijera algo, tras unos segundos su voz por fin se escuchó.

- Es algo que es literalmente imposible, y que solo a alguien con una terrible suerte podría sucederle. ¡Tengo una suerte infernal! Papá va a asesinarme, ¿qué diablos voy a hacer? ¡Decirlo suena ridículo!

- ¡Isabelle Lightwood deja de divagar! - Dijo Alec con voz autoritaria pero sin gritar.

- Iz.. puedes decirnos lo que quieras, somos un equipo, siempre los tres. Nosotros te protegemos. - Ella pareció conmovida y tomó un respiro profundo antes de decir las palabras

- …. estoy embarazada, embarazada de…. Simon.

- ¿Del vampiro ahora mundano? ¡es imposible! - Dijo Jace levantando la voz.

- ¿Crees que no hice negación hasta el final? me tomé no sé cuántas pruebas y luego mamá me trajo aquí y Catarina usó su máquina detecta bebés y ¡allí estaba!, yo lo vi. Tengo más de dos meses.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto Isabelle?

- ¿Enserio? ¡Tuve sexo salvaje con el vampiro diurno sin preservativo! Alexander

- No existe una maquina detecta bebés. – Dijo Jace

- sí existe, es como un detecta metales, pero detecta bebés y les toma fotos.

- No sean ridículos, los vampiros no tienen bebés. - Alec estaba masajeando sus sienes, pero Isabelle ya había colocado su rostro entre las manos y había empezado a llorar otra vez, silenciosamente.

- Estoy jodida, completamente jodida.

- ¡Oye! Nosotros vamos a estar contigo, vamos a cuidarte. – Jace estaba hablando con ese tono dulce que solo reservaba para personas que amaba.

- ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer con el bebé de un vampiro? nunca ha existido y no sabemos cómo vaya a ser, la Clave odia a los híbridos, los vampiros odiaban a Simon. ¿Reportarlo o no a Idris? - Izzy estaba respirando otra vez con dificultad, otro ataque de pánico a la vista cuando entró Maryse.

- Isabelle tienes que calmarte, tienes que estar tranquila. - Su madre la abrazó fuertemente para que se calmara, y realmente estaba funcionando. Alec y Jace también se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron como la familia que eran. Maryse había dejado la puerta entre abierta así que Clary, Jocelyn, Magnus y Catarina estaban afuera hablando entre sí, Clary no pudo aguantarse más y entró a la habitación, su madre estaba dándole una reprimenda pero a ella no le importó

- Izzy va a tener una panza enorme. – Comentó Jace en medio del abrazo. – No vas a poder cazar.

- ¡Idiota! – Respondió su hermana, pero entonces el momento se interrumpió

- así que Iz… ¿Has pensado que hacer? - Preguntó Clary haciendo que ellos rompieran el abrazo

- No sé qué hacer, supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que reportarlo a la Clave.

- No me refiero a eso, ¿Vas a tener al bebé?


	5. Chapter 5

Simon Simon… alguna idea del genero del bebe?... Por favor quiero leer teorías! e ideas! si no les molesta.

**Opciones.**

_"Con brazos abiertos,_

_Ahora que todo ha cambiado,_

_te mostraré el amor, te mostraré todo"._

**_With arms wide Open - Creed_**

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Jocelyn, Magnus y Catarina también habían entrado para escuchar la respuesta de Isabelle y de repente todos la miraban con expectativa.

- ¿Me estas preguntando si voy a negarme a tenerlo? - Inconscientemente Izzy se había llevado las manos al vientre que no evidenciaba nada aun.

- Es tu decisión Isabelle, al fin y al cabo es tu cuerpo y es tu vida. - Dijo Catarina

- Nosotros cuidaremos al bebé si tú no quieres hacerlo. - habló de repente Jocelyn apresurada.

- ¡Jocelyn! Por lo menos déjala responder, déjala pensar. - Maryse miró a Jocelyn con una advertencia en los ojos

- ¿Están preguntando si voy a practicarme un aborto? – Izzy todavía parecía confundida con la pregunta.

- No, no estoy haciéndolo, estoy dándote una opción.

- ¡No voy a matar lo último que me queda de Simon! si es lo que creen que voy a hacer. Voy a tenerlo y voy a cuidarlo, es lo único que tengo de él. – La respuesta quedó flotando en la habitación, casi se escuchó cuando todos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

- Si eso es lo que quieres. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte. - Dijo Magnus

- ¡Es cierto! No vas a estar sola lo prometo. - Maryse habló con mucha resolución

- Esto va a traerles problemas a todos.

- Conozco la crueldad de la Clave, ellos podrían sugerir que aborte, estoy segura. - Dijo Jocelyn

- Lo sé. - Le contestó Maryse.

- ¿Qué? ¡Están hablando enserio! – Isabelle estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero las palabras de su hermano adoptivo fueron claras.

- Vamos a hacerlo juntos como siempre, sobrevivimos a una realidad demoniaca, a un príncipe del infierno, a Sebastian y a Valentine. Podemos sobrevivir a un bebé vampiro. - su voz era realmente firme y convencida.

- Nosotros vamos a protegerte. No te preocupes por eso. - Dijo Alec

- Chicos es suficiente, Isabelle necesita descansar. – Catarina quería arrojarlos a todos afuera de la habitación

- Me siento perfectamente, ¿No puedo regresar al Instituto?

- Te vas a quedar una noche más y vas a intentar dormir, mañana regresas al Instituto, por cierto solo una persona puede quedarse.

- Yo no puedo quedarme. - Dijo Maryse. - He estado por fuera 2 días y crearía sospechas, Alec debes ir conmigo, Robert quiere hablar con nosotros y debemos disimular lo más que podamos

- Yo tengo que ir a patrullar. – Dijo Jace preocupado.

- Yo me quedaré con Isabelle. - Dijo Clary y todos estuvieron de acuerdo finalmente.

La última vez que Simon había tenido tanta tentación por comer carne había sido hacía muchos años cuando todavía era un niño, su rutina diaria no se había modificado ni un poco, ir a estudiar y practicar con la banda en las noches, Matt había decidido comprar hamburguesas para todos, a Simon le había dado una buena porción de pizza vegetariana, pero el muchacho se le había hecho agua la boca cuando Matt había mordido su hamburguesa doble queso con tocineta por un momento se imaginó quitándole la hamburguesa a su amigo y devorándola. Los miembros de la banda estaban sentados en el sucio garaje donde siempre practicaban con su banda, el ensayo había terminado unos minutos atrás

- ¡Hey Simon! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Kirk -

- Otra vez distraído. - Dijo Erick burlándose. - debe haber soñado otra vez con la chica de ojos negros.

- Eric eres un idiota, no debí haberte contado nada.

- ¿Qué chica? - Preguntó Matt

- Simon tiene un amor platónico, ya que no puede tener una cita real está enamorado de una chica que no existe.

- No es cierto, solo he tenido sueños con ella ¿ok?

- Olvidemos a Simon, ¿podemos pensar en el nuevo nombre para la banda?

- ¿Otra vez? - Simon estaba agotado de lo mismo, desde la última semana de navidad andaba con menos interés en los asuntos de la banda

- Estoy intentando conseguir que nos dejen tocar en Prospect Park en mayo, necesitamos un nombre decente.

- Voy a regresar a casa, pensaré en un nombre lo prometo. - Simon se levantó rápidamente del suelo y estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando notó que el piso bajo sus pies era inestable. - Wow.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó Matt poniéndose de pie a su lado inmediatamente, Simon estaba pálido.

- Solamente me maree un poco.

- ¿Visitaste un doctor?

- Sí mi hermana me obligó a ir al hospital y me tomaron un par de exámenes, mañana debo regresar para saber que sucede conmigo.

- ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?

- No lo creo. - Simon por fin había logrado recuperarse y estaba empezando a caminar hacia la salida. - Los veré en el Java Jones.

Catarina regresó para echarle un vistazo a Isabelle justo antes de irse, estaba despertando de una pequeña siesta. La bruja llevaba una bandeja que contenía sopa, arroz y un postre

- Hola Isabelle. Te traje la cena. Clarissa asegúrate que se la coma toda. - A Izzy de repente le molestó el tono autoritario de la bruja y la razón por la que la obligaban a mantenerse allí.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué estoy siendo tratada como si estuviera enferma? Estoy perfectamente y quiero irme a casa, 3 días aquí es ridículo. - Catarina le dio una mirada seria. - Me largo de aquí.

- No te irás Isabelle Lightwood, te vas a quedar toda la noche y vas a comerte la cena.

- ¡Bruja! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

- Iz… cálmate. - Susurró Clary.

- Eres una nefilim lo sé, la más insensata de todas por lo visto, no has comido bien, ni dormido bien en los último meses, estas deshidratada y baja de peso, tienes la hemoglobina baja, adicionalmente tienes estrés post-traumático después de regresar de Edom y eso significa que el bebé está estresado. No has parado de llorar desde que te enteraste de la noticia y tus defensas están bajas. Los primeros meses son los que más riesgo tienen, es un milagro que no hayas perdido ese bebé, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar con una runa. Ya no eres una niña, ahora debes ser responsable así que vas a quedarte esta noche en el hospital y a partir de mañana que regreses al instituto vas a comer y a dormir bien.

Isabelle se quedó perpleja mirándola avergonzada, Clary sabía muy bien que era escuchar uno de los discursos de Catarina Loss, así que tuvo un poco de lastima por su amiga.

- Ten Iz. Tomate la sopa. - Dijo extendiéndole el recipiente.

- Voy a ser responsable, gracias por tu ayuda Catarina. - Dijo Isabelle.

- De nada. Te veré mañana. - Catarina salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella

- ¡ouch! Eso sí que fue un discurso. - Dijo Clary

Isabelle tomó el recipiente que contenía la sopa avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha, estaba segura que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo. Catarina tenía razón no podía seguir haciendo eso. - Oye… ya escuchaste a tu familia, todos estamos contigo.

- ¿Enserio pensaban que yo iba a abortar el bebé de Simon?

- Sabemos que la situación es realmente imposible, teníamos miedo que quisieras ahorrártela.

- Es ofensivo, no soy esa clase de persona

- Disculpa a mamá, sabes que acaba de perder a Jonathan y ella también perdió a Simon a su modo, él era como su hijo, la idea de cuidar al bebé era enserio Iz.

- Gracias…

- Perdón por no haber pasado más tiempo contigo.

- ¿Crees que no se lo haces? es tu manera de sobrellevarlo Clary, nadie te está juzgando. Si para ti es más fácil alejarte de mí para no pensar en Simon, la respeto, tú tienes tu manera, yo tengo la mía.

- No quería alejarme de ti, aquel día te dije que me habías ganado y es verdad.

- Clary deja de disculparte, yo fui la que me quedé encerrada.

- Gracias por amarlo de esa manera, por quedarte con el bebé.

- Ese es el gracias más estúpido que me han dado en la vida…. ¡nunca le dije que lo amaba Clary!, no fui capaz de hacerlo aquel día que me lo dijiste. Terminé yendo hasta su casa y sencillamente las palabras nunca salieron, solo me acosté con él, estoy completamente segura que ese día ocurrió esto. ¡fue tu culpa Clary!

- Él nunca me contó que ustedes dos estaban haciendo eso.

- Es toda una broma cósmica haber quedado embarazada de un vampiro virgen. - Isabelle por fin había logrado sonreír un poco, ahora estaba tomándose la sopa.

- Simon tenía fe, él creía que todo pasaba por una razón.

- ¿Qué razón podría haber en esto? Probablemente arruiné mi vida como cazadora de sombras eso si no arruiné la vida de ese pobre bebé que todavía no ha nacido, es probable que haya arruinado la vida de mi familia también. Clary, tal vez tenga que desaparecer.

- ¡No vas a desaparecer Iz!

- Mamá perdería el Instituto, Alec y Jace se volverían locos intentando protegerme, no solo lograría que me quiten mis marcas intentando defender al bebé, ellos también podrían ser catalogados como traidores

- ¡Cálmate! Nada de eso ha pasado, tienes que calmarte y todos vamos a pensar juntos en que vamos a hacer.

- Te juro que nunca quise que esto pasara, yo solo quería que él supiera que yo lo amaba y nunca se lo dije.

- ¿Has pensado en Simon?

- Todos los días, todo el tiempo pienso en él… lo extraño

- Lo sé, me refiero a si has contemplado la posibilidad de decirle lo del bebé - la pelinegra miró a la pelirroja como si hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo. - ¿Qué? tampoco es tan descabellado

- "Hola Simon, no me conoces pero ¿Adivina qué? estoy embarazada de ti, además soy una cazadora de sombras, los demonios y vampiros existen… ¿Adivina qué? eras un vampiro hasta hace unos meses pero no recuerdas nada" por favor Clary….

- Está bien, está bien… perdonnn. Acábate la sopa más bien.

- ¿no tendrán hamburguesas?

- Iz…

- Solo espero no vomitarla.

El médico del hospital estaba tomándole la presión en silencio, era muy temprano en la mañana, ya que se suponía que no podía ausentarse más de la escuela.

- Llegaron tus exámenes, estas anémico y tienes un numero bajo de glóbulos rojos. Es la razón por cual debes tener mareos. ¿Has estado alimentándote bien los últimos meses?

Simon intentó recordar que había hecho intentando responder la pregunta del médico pero poco o nada le vino a la cabeza, solo un pensamiento extraño de beber sangre literalmente.

- No recuerdo haber tenido ningún problema

- Te voy a recetar píldoras que te permitan recuperar el hierro perdido en tu sangre. Debes alimentarte muy bien, muchos vegetales y frutas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Seguro.

- He sido vegetariano por muchos años, pero recientemente tengo muchas ganas de comer carne, hamburguesas específicamente

- ¿Por qué te volviste vegetariano? - El medico era un señor de unos 50 años de edad, bajo, medio calvo y de cara amable.

- No me sentía cómodo comiendo animales, me parece cruel

- En mi opinión es bastante normal que quieras comer hamburguesas a tu edad, no deberías sentirte culpable por eso

- ¿Piensa que yo solo debería…. comerla?

- Sí si es lo que deseas. Es probable que luego te sientas más cómodo al hacerlo o simplemente no quieras volver a hacerlo jamás.

- ¿Puedo hacer otra?

- Sí señor Lewis. Sea rápido por favor

- Mi memoria está fallando un poco, no recuerdo la mitad de los eventos ocurridos a final de año

- ¿Te golpeaste?

- No

- Avísame si sucede nuevamente, si es así intentaremos averiguar con un examen si algo está fallando en tu cabeza.

Clary había estado soñando la mitad de la noche con Simon, lo cual era casi afortunado porque le ahorraba sus sueños de Edom, soñar con su mejor amigo era agridulce, regularmente eran recuerdos combinados con sueños, jugando en navidad, entrando al pandemonium juntos tomando café en java jones. Esa noche había soñado con el recuerdo vivido de su amigo colgando casi muerto en los brazos de Rafael Santiago toda esa sangre y las heridas de mordida de vampiro, verlo así la hizo despertarse sobresaltada. Izzy continuaba dormida pero ella no quería volver a dormir, así que tomo su block y sus lápices y empezó a dibujar a Isabelle. Así había transcurrido las últimas horas.

Isabelle acababa de despertar cuando Catarina regresó a su habitación la mañana siguiente, Clary ya estaba despierta también concentrada en su block de dibujo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Isabelle? - Preguntó Catarina.

- Tengo unas nauseas terribles pero al menos no vomité la sopa de ayer.

- Las náuseas se van a ir después del tercer mes. Si sigues muy mal pregúntale a Magnus, él puede darte algo para eso. También si vomitas demasiado házmelo saber para revisar si sucede algo. ¿ok?

- ¿Puedo irme ya?

- No, necesito revisar si todo está bien. Además necesito a Clary un momento

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la pelirroja con extrañeza.

- Nada importante. Ven conmigo afuera, por favor. Necesito mostrarte algo. - Clary salió de la habitación seguida por Catarina con el block en la mano aun y ante la mirada sospechosa de Isabelle.

Clary siguió a la bruja que estaba usando un glamour para que los mundanos no vieran el color azul de su piel, ambas se metieron al ascensor y descendieron hasta el primer piso, hasta el área donde estaban los consultorios para citas.

- ¿Es agotador usar un glamour todo el tiempo?

- No, puedes verlo como algo negativo, o puedes verlo como algo necesario, yo lo veo como algo necesario para ayudar. No me molesta

- Es una gran actitud. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Quiero que veas a alguien que está visitando el hospital. Quédate aquí, pronto lo vas a ver salir de ese consultorio. - Clary se recostó pacientemente a la pared para esperar lo que sea que la bruja quería que ella viera, tras unos minutos apareció la figura por la puerta, un chico alto, de cabello marrón alborotado y gafas. No era duda que era su Simon, menos pálido y más relajado que última vez que lo había visto, tal vez hasta un poco más feliz, pero definitivamente él y estaba solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los comentarios! No olviden que estoy abierta a sugerencias, quiero saber si realmente creen que esta historia va por el sentido correcto!**

**Nuestro chico rata es tan dulce…. Cassie Clare escribió TMI.**

**¿Te conozco?**

_"Y tal vez, encontraré __  
>El camino para volver algún día<br>Para mirarte, para guiarte  
>A través de la oscuridad de tus días"<em>

**_Wherever you will go – The Calling_**

Clary le pareció una eternidad viendo como su mejor amigo salía del hospital mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo, con su clásica manera de caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Clary se volvió para saber si Catarina continuaba detrás de ella pero ya no estaba, cuando volteó de regreso para ver a Simon lo había perdido, así que salió a correr alcanzándolo en las puertas exteriores del Beth Israel.

- ¡Simon! - Gritó sin tener idea todavía que iba a decirle, él se volteó confundido con una expresión de desconocimiento al ver a la chica pelirroja que lo llamaba y Clary sintió que su corazón se rompió en pedacitos por eso. Él creyó que ella era bastante linda con ojos verdes expresivos y sorprendentemente llenos de emoción mientras lo miraban, además tenía varios tatuajes en la piel - ¿Simon Lewis? - Repitió ella y él empezó a caminar de regreso.

- ¿Te conozco?

- Sí… del Jardín. - Respondió Clary con la voz llena de duda, él levantó una ceja incrédulo

- Teníamos 6 años, ¿me recuerdas? Debí haber sido muy especial. - Clary blanqueó los ojos, él estaba coqueteándole. - Realmente no te conozco.

- Clary Fray. - La chica le extendió la mano derecha, estaba deseosa de tocarlo. - él parecía dudoso hasta que por fin la tomó con gentileza, eso hizo que ella se estremeciera, realmente lo había extrañado. - ¿Cómo están Rebecca y tu madre?

- ¿Las conoces?

- Conocí a tu padre también, murió de un infarto, lo sé. - los ojos de Clary eran sinceros, mucho, lo vio hacer un gesto entristecido, ella sabía cuánto él extrañaba a su padre

- Oye Clary… te gustaría tomar café.

- Me encantaría pero estoy con la hermana de mi novio ahora mismo. - Clary levantó el brazo para señalar el hospital, el mismo que contenía el block de dibujo. - No puedo ir ahora, pero enserio me encantaría tomar café contigo y ponernos al día. ¿puedo llamarte?

- Está bien. Dame el block te daré mi número de teléfono. - La pelirroja se sabía ese teléfono de memoria pero igualmente lo hizo. Simon se quedó mirando por un momento con admiración el dibujo de Isabelle, Clary creyó ver una sombra de reconocimiento en sus ojos que se esfumó de inmediato. - Ella es hermosa.

- Es la hermana de mi novio, estaba pintándola mientras dormía.

- wow, ella debe ser impresionante si se parece a tu dibujo

- Lo es de hecho. Tal vez algún día pueda presentártela. – Él sonrió ante la idea.

- Sería magnífico…. espera, una chica así debe tener novio. - comentó mientras apuntaba finalmente el número.

- No lo tiene de hecho.

- Eso es interesante. Escucha Clary debo irme a estudiar, nos veremos. - él le devolvió el block de dibujo y empezó a caminar lejos de ella, hasta que de pronto se volvió abruptamente.

- ¡oye! ¿Puedo quedarme el dibujo?

- No está terminado.

- Ella se parece a alguien… sé que va a sonar ridículo … sabes que, olvidalo – Simon le pareció que la muchacha se había compadecido de esas palabras.

- Lewis, no seas tonto... nada me parecería ridículo. - él la miró como si hubiera recordado algo.

- Tú me llamabas Lewis y yo te llamaba Fray, ¿no es cierto?

- Es cierto. – Reconoció emocionada. - Quédatelo. - Clary arrancó la hoja del block y se la entregó, luego él se fue y ella regresó a la habitación de Isabelle con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pelinegra estaba terminando su desayuno cuando Clary entró encima de la mesa también había una porción para ella.

- Supongo que hablaste con Jace para tener esa sonrisa. - la chica no sabía si contarle o no a Isabelle que había hablado con Simon, prefirió no decírselo para no alterarla

- Sí, me conoces.

- Catarina trajo el desayuno y acaba de decirme que puedo irme a casa con un montón de recomendaciones.

- ¿Tienes que regresar a alguna cita después?

- No. Magnus hizo llevar un detecta bebés a su casa porque este lugar no es el mejor, Catarina va a verme allá.

- ¿Ultrasonido?

- ¡sí! así lo llamó. En un mes debo regresar, Catarina dice que podríamos saber si es vampiro o cazador de sombras.

- ¿La sangre de cazador de sombras es dominante no?

- Eso mismo pensé yo, pero al parecer ellos no están tan seguros de esa teoría. Hora de irnos. Estoy ansiosa por salir de este lugar.

Maryse siempre había desarrollado el don para escuchar a sus hijos a distancia, saber cuándo algo malo les pasaba, solamente en una ocasión no le había hecho caso a ese don, la noche que murió Max ella sentía que algo malo pasaba pero creyó que se había equivocado, al fin y al cabo Alicante era el lugar más seguro sobre la tierra, lo fue hasta esa noche. Sin embargo, el día que Isabelle regresó del hospital estuvo como perdida todo el día, mirando a través de las ventanas, comiendo como si la comida no le supiera a nada, silenciosa. Se había ido a dormir temprano pero a mitad de la noche Maryse la escuchó como cada noche después de regresar de Edom, estaba llorando.

- Iz… no puedes seguir deprimida. – Le dijo acercándose hasta la cama y acariciándole el cabello. – Tienes que seguir adelante.

- Apenas estoy terminando de hacerme a la idea de que Max se fue, Simon me olvidó y mi vida acaba de cambiar radicalmente. No sé cómo hacer esto, es demasiado.

- Tú me recuerdas a mí Iz, después del exilio muchas veces no supe que hacer pero ¿sabes que pensaba?

- Tú eres diferente, eres mejor que yo, estabas preparada, habías tenido a Alec, tenías a papá contigo. ¡Yo no soy tú! No soy ni siquiera la mitad de ti.

- Estas equivocada, eres mucho más valiente que yo solo que no lo sabes aun. En ese momento tú estabas pequeña e indefensa y no tenías la culpa de lo que había pasado ¡Tú contabas conmigo para mantenerte a salvo! – Izzy la miró confundida.

- Era una bebe no contaba con nadie mamá

- Precisamente Iz. Ese bebé que está allí no sabe nada, todos podemos hacer lo que podamos para ayudarte pero tú eres la única que puede mantenerlo a salvo, no puedes mantenerlo a salvo y cuidarlo si sigues deprimida

- No sé cómo hacerlo, estoy perdida.

- La vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades Isabelle, recuerda cuantas veces quisiste devolver el tiempo para proteger a Max. Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad, porque ese bebé va a necesitar que lo protejas del lado más radical de la Clave y de los mismos vampiros, sé que puedes hacerlo. Nosotros te protegemos a ti, yo no voy a abandonarte, pero tú debes proteger al bebé.

- Gracias mamá por no abandonarme, ni juzgarme

- Nunca haría eso Iz. Eres mi hija, vas a aprender que no se abandona a los hijos nunca, vas a entenderme pronto

Luke había empezado a impacientarse, Clary desde Edom andaba más silenciosa y muy triste por no poder hablar con Simon, pero la última semana la situación había realmente empeorado, la muchacha a duras penas tocaba su comida, parecía que se la pasaba en otro mundo, Jocelyn se la había pasado igual desde el regreso de Edom y la perdida de Simon, de repente el hombre lobo se sintió muy cansado.

- Clary ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas una semana en que no nos hablas ¿Es por lo que está sucediendo con Isabelle? - Clary no escuchó la pregunta. - ¡Clarissa Fray! - Luke solo levantó un poco la voz.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó Jocelyn. - Era la hora de la cena. - NO has probado la comida

- Tú tampoco mamá. - Respondió cansada.

- Podemos hablarlo como una familia. - Medió Luke. - Sé que ambas están tristes pero yo también lo estoy y no basta con que estemos silenciosos todo el tiempo.

- Lo sé amor. - Susurró Jocelyn. - Luke tiene razón Clary. ¿Estas así por lo de Isabelle?

- Extraño a Simon, extraño no poder hablar con él. Es triste que Isabelle tenga que pasar por todo esto sola y que él no pueda saber que va a tener un bebé

- Ahora eres una nefilim Clary, eso era lo que querías. La ley es dura pero es la ley. - Clary le dio una mirada asesina a su madre, sabía que ella estaba echándole en la cara su decisión de haber querido ser cazadora de sombras cuando Jocelyn había intentado apartarla de eso, pero usar a Simon como excusa para hacerlo era bajo.

- Se me quitó el hambre.

Clary se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, a lo lejos escuchó a Luke decirle a su madre que había sido demasiado dura con ella, pero no le importó estaba demasiado triste. Así que se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. Un par de horas después Luke tocó en su habitación para hablar con ella.

- Hola Clary. Perdona a Jocelyn, ya sabes que esta alterada, ella te ama y te respeta pero en este momento parece que reaccionara así ante todo.

- Lo sé, no estoy juzgándola, solo estoy triste por Simon… Luke, háblame de la ley de no relacionarse con mundanos

- Se supone que los nefilim no deben existir para los mundis. Decirles acerca del mundo de las sombras es una de las reglas más básicas de la Clave

- Pero este caso es especial Luke,

- Lo sé Clary, está prohibido y sería una locura. - Clary miró los ojos sinceros de Luke, ella sabía que él siempre estuvo de acuerdo con que su madre le dijera toda la verdad, así que si alguien podía entenderla era él.

- Isabelle dice lo mismo pero ella tiene el corazón roto Luke, sé que no lo hace porque no puede soportar que él no la recuerde. Eso no quiere decir que eso sea correcto.

- ¿Estas segura que es solo por eso?

- Y porque lo ama y sabe que es feliz - Reconoció finalmente.

- Creo que Isabelle tiene razón al respecto.

- Yo era feliz antes Luke y era totalmente incorrecto

- Entiendo tu punto de vista y te reconozco que es muy acertado. Simon perdió demasiado cuando se volvió vampiro, ¿quieres que eso vuelva a suceder?

- No. - Dijo finalmente derrotada. - Luke se estaba empezando a levantar para regresar a su habitación, cuando Clary le habló en un susurro.

- Luke… hablé con él

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? esto es peligroso, ahora tú eres nefilim Clary

- Yo no lo busqué. Estaba en el hospital en un consultorio el día que me quedé con Isabelle, cruzamos un par de palabras, le dije que fuimos compañeros en el jardín. Nada del mundo de las sombras

- Clary….

- Luke necesito intentar, él era mi amigo. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto por mí?

- Esto es peligroso.

- ¿Lo harás?

- Está bien Clary.

Una semana después Simon había regresado a su rutina habitual de estudio, ensayos y comics, los mareos habían casi desaparecido después de que había empezado a usar la medicina recetada, pero las nauseas y las ganas de comer carne no. Lo último le parecía realmente extraño. Los sueños que no recordaba, las pesadillas que lo despertaban en la mitad de la noche gritando lo consumían, la zozobra de no poder recordar nada invadía su mente, era realmente agotador. Estaba el dibujo que le recordaba tanto a la chica de sus sueños, de hecho, gracias a ese dibujo había logrado por fin darle un rostro. Estaba deseoso de conocerla en persona. De vez en cuando se encontraba a sí mismo mirando el dibujo de Isabelle, sentía un magnetismo inexplicable hacía esa chica, él que siempre había sido tan capaz de analizar las cosas a fondo, de repente se sentía en tierra extraña en ese asunto, estaba justamente perdido mientras miraba la hoja del papel cuando el teléfono móvil sonó.

- ¿Hola? - Respondió cuando contestó el teléfono, era un número desconocido.

- Simon, soy Clary Fray, tu amiga del jardín.

- ¡oh! Creí que no ibas a llamar ya. De hecho, estaba empezando a preguntarme si todo eso no había sido una broma.

- No lo fue.

- ¿Está todo bien? suenas apagada

- Sí, acerca de ese café… ¿Podrías mañana? ¿Java Jones?

- ¿Conoces el Java jones? sí claro seguro. Mañana

- Te veré allí, adios

Alec llegó al Instituto temprano, estaba resuelto a conversar con su hermana a solas, había intentado darle su espacio y dejarla asimilar la noticia del embarazo pero ya no podía soportar más tiempo. Cuando ingresó a su cuarto la encontró desayunando frutas de mala gana como si no quisiera hacerlo, parecía más delgada y fragil, él nunca se imaginó que la vería así, no es precisamente la clase de sentimiento que uno le desea una persona a la que ama tanto, una persona a la que le debes tanto.

- Hola Iz.

- ¡Hey Alec!

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Las nauseas no me abandonan, aunque vomito menos.

- OK… es una conversación extraña, no creí la tendríamos tan pronto hermana. Estoy reprimiendo mis deseos de ir a golpear a ese mundi

- ¿Lo harías?, él te salvó la vida y la de Magnus.

- Lo sé, pero tú me protegiste siempre y mucho antes que él y me mata que yo no pude hacer lo mismo contigo.

- Aun puedes hacerlo, puedes ayudarme a proteger al bebé.

- Estoy preocupado por ti más que por ese bebé, quiero que salgas

- ¿A dónde? no puedo ir a cazar. Catarina dice que los primeros meses son los más peligrosos para el bebé.

- Mírate… estas hecha toda una madre responsable y tu cuarto está organizado. - Isabelle le clavó un puñetazo a su hermano en el brazo. - ¡Ouch Isabelle!

- No te burles de mí.

- No lo estoy haciendo Iz. - Alec bajó la voz. - Necesitamos reunirnos, saber que vamos a hacer. Debemos trazar un plan que nos permita salir airados de esta situación.

- ¿El fin de semana? - Alec asintió - Avísales a Magnus y a Catarina

- ¿A quién más?

- Clary.

- ¿Por qué Clary?

- No lo sé Alec, ella era la mejor amiga de SImon, supongo que viene por él, es algo que le debemos

- Está bien.

- Jocelyn y Luke, ellos se preocupan genuinamente por el bebé.

Simon estaba empezando a impacientarse, Clary llevaba más o menos 20 minutos de retraso y con lo extraño que había sido el encuentro, ya estaba empezando a pensar que todo aquello era una gran broma de mal gusto, Clary apareció 10 minutos después, estaba medio sobresaltada.

- Lamento llegar tarde Simon, enserio… tuve problemas

- No hay lío, creí que no llegarías

- Lo siento otra vez Lewis. - él sonrió

- Te confieso que he estado curioso al respecto, la verdad no te recuerdo. - Clary hizo una expresión de dolor. - supongo que podríamos conocernos otra vez.

- Está bien. - Clary le dio una mirada resignada, si alguien lo conocía era ella y probablemente Isabelle.

- Así que… tienes un novio y no estás buscando una cita, fuiste bastante clara al respecto. - La orden de café por fin había llegado a la mesa.

- sí tengo novio. Se llama Jace y no estoy buscando una cita contigo, quiero recuperar a un buen amigo.

- Es una lastima, eres linda. - Clary blanqueó los ojos, Simon era el mismo siempre - ¿Qué haces?

- Estudio en un Instituto privado.

- ¿Qué año?

- No es igual la nivelación académica. Mi turno… ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

- Nada grave, he tenido mareos, dicen que tengo anemia.

- Problemas con la sangre… no me sorprende.

- ¿por qué?

- olvídalo. - Simon le dio una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Cómo va la música? ¿seguiste?

- Tengo una banda, se llama, no recuerdo como se llama de hecho.

- Siempre están cambiando de nombre, es lógico que lo olvides. - Dijo Clary dándole un sorbo a su cafe.

- ¿eso también lo recuerdas del jardín? - Clary palideció un momento y luego respondió.

- Siempre te gustó la música y las bandas de garaje están cambiando de nombre todo el tiempo.

- ¡eso no es cierto! Mejor dime ¿A ti que te gusta hacer Clary?

- Yo pinto. Es algo familiar, mi mamá también lo hace…. ¿Has comprado algún comic nuevo?

- No he leído muchos recientemente, ¿a ti te gustan los comics?

- Me encantan, siempre he dicho que los superheroes, la lucha del bien y del mal, toda esa fantasía debe tener algo de cierto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que los mutantes podrían existir por ejemplo?

- Quién sabe si haya gente por allí con habilidades salvando al mundo

- Eso es estupido, enserio…. ¿Por qué tantos tatuajes? debes tener como 17 años y ya tienes como 10

- Es una larga historia

- Tengo tiempo. - Respondió acomodandose los lentes que se habían resbalado un poco. - ¿No serás de esa clase de personas que cree que los tatuajes pueden atraer la buena fortuna?

- Tengo mucha fe en mis marcas de hecho, Simon.

- Heroes… marcas. Parece que eres una amiga de lo sobrenatural.

- Tal vez sí. Imagínate ser parte de todo eso

- Lo he hecho mirando mis comics, la vida real es muy aburrida.

- En eso tienes mucha razón.

- ¿es enserio que esto no es una cita? Me la estoy pasando de maravilla contigo.

- ¡No Lewis! Puedes verme como esa amiga que te aconsejaría con quien salir y te pediría consejos acerca de su novio.

- Ok ok. Estaba comprobándolo, acaba de pasar San Valentine y mis amigos no paraban de irritarme con eso.

- Yo ni siquiera me acordé de San Valentine

- ¿Qué pasa con tu novio?

- Estaba preocupado por su hermana.

- La chica linda del dibujo. ¿Cómo está?

- No está enferma exactamente, va a estar bien, eso espero

- Escucha Clary… ¿puedo confesarte algo? No creo que podría decírselo a mis amigos.

- Claro que sí, puedes confiar en mí.

- La chica del dibujo, la hermana de tu novio…. Es preciosa ¿podrías conseguirme una cita con ella?

- En este momento es complicado, está viviendo un momento difícil.

- Ok. Entiendo. Eres muy agradable Clary.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos el sábado a la tienda de comics?

- Suena bien, te veré el sábado en la tienda de comics.

- Hora de irme

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No hay problema, tomaré un taxi. Gracias


	7. Chapter 7

**Sé que quieren que Sizzy se encuentren rápido… solo un poco de paciencia. Tengo que crear contexto. Gracias por los comentarios. **

**Alianzas**

_"__No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto  
>Algo en la forma en que te mueves<br>Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti  
>Esto invade mi ser<br>Quiero que te quedes"_

_Stay - Rihanna_

La casa de Magnus era toda una experiencia, esta vez se había propuesto decorarla de manera rustica, con lámparas a la luz de las velas, sillas y mesas de madera sin ninguna decoración, cuando los invitados entraron a la reunión justo a la media noche parecía que hubieran viajado en el tiempo 200 años atrás.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Jace entrando con Clary.

- Es una reunión clandestina, Magnus cree que debe lucir como tal. – Respondió Alec el brujo rodó los ojos.

- No tienen ningún sentido del humor ustedes. – Contestó Magnus, detrás de Jace entró Maryse y detrás de ella Isabelle, había empezado a recuperar el color finalmente y se veía más serena. Jocelyn y Luke entraron después. - Empecemos.

La escena era realmente remarcable, todos vestidos con sus ropas de invierno, iluminados por la luz de velas y del fuego de la chimenea. Isabelle se había sentado entre sus dos hermanos como si ellos fueran un par de guardaespaldas, si siempre habían sido sobreprotectores ahora lo eran más.

- Creo que todos saben porque estamos aquí. – Inició Isabelle. - necesito tomar decisiones y reconozco que no tengo idea que hacer. Necesito que me ayuden. – era realmente lo más extraño del mundo escuchar a un Lightwood pedir ayuda de esa manera, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

- Dijimos que te íbamos a ayudar, todos vamos a mantener nuestra palabra. – Respondió Magnus.

- No tenemos la intención de abandonarte en esta situación, además Simon era como mi familia. – Añadió Clary, Jocelyn y Luke asintieron como si quisieran hacérselo saber también.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿reportarlo a la Clave? – Preguntó Maryse con preocupación

- ¡No! – Respondió Jocelyn. – Les dije que podían ser crueles. Es enserio, la Clave no debe enterarse todavía, su lado más fundamentalista haría que abortara

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jocelyn, es muy pronto, deberíamos preocuparnos por saber primero que es el bebé.

- Será cazador de sombras. – Aseguró Jace. – La sangre nefilim predomina

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. – Contestó Magnus

- ¿Cómo que no estás seguro? – Le preguntó su novio. – Es lógico

- Deberíamos llamar a Tessa. – Dijo Catarina hablando por primera vez. – Ella podría ayudarnos.

- ¿Quién es Tessa? – Preguntó Isabelle. – No quiero que nadie más se entere

- Tessa es perfecta para esta situación, estoy de acuerdo, llamémosla.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién es Tessa?

- Es una bruja. Pero es un caso especial, su madre tenía sangre del ángel

- ¡eso es imposible! – Dijo Alec asombrado

- Es imposible que los vampiros embaracen a alguien, más a una nefilim. Sin embargo, tienes al lado a una que está embarazada de un vampiro. – Respondió Catarina con aburrimiento.

- Esto es abrumador. – Dijo Isabelle. - ¿Confían en esa Tessa tanto?

- Absolutamente. – Respondió Jocelyn.

- Le confiaría mi vida. – Dijo Magnus.

- ¿Qué hacemos con la Clave? – Preguntó Jace.

- Debemos quedarnos callados, Jocelyn tiene razón. El plan es averiguar que es el bebé primero. Después de eso podemos saber qué hacer.

- Si es vampiro tendrás que huir y esconderte, no vas a tener más remedio. – Comentó Jocelyn preocupada.

- ¿huir?

- Los nefilim van a odiarlo, los vampiros también. – Añadió Clary. – Izzy estaba a punto de empezar a llorar pero intentó respirar profundo para calmarse.

- Nosotros sabemos cómo escondernos de la Clave. – Dijo Luke con determinación. – Si ese fuera el caso vamos a ayudarte.

- ¡No te vamos a dejar sola Isabelle!

- Esto es mi responsabilidad, no voy a arrastrarlos a ustedes dos a mi destino. Yo debí haber sido más cuidadosa.

- NO había manera de saberlo, era imposible descifrar esa ecuación.

- ¿Qué pasa si el bebé es nefilim? – Preguntó Alec.

- Seguramente va a tener alguna característica de los vampiros, no caminar bajo el sol, el amor por la sangre, es una lotería. No hay manera de saberlo. – Dijo Catarina muy sería.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo vamos a poder saberlo?

- Yo creería que hasta el 3 trimestre no vamos a poder tener ninguna pista.

- ¿Podemos guardar un secreto por tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Maryse

- Debemos hacerlo. – Le respondió Alec. – Por la seguridad de Izzy y del bebé.

- Ok. Tenemos un plan, llamen a Tessa. – Dijo Maryse

- Hay algo más. – dijo Magnus. - ¿Qué sucede con Simon? hablamos de él como si hubiera muerto, pero él está allí afuera todavía.

- Él no va a creer nada de lo que le digamos. – Respondió Isabelle .

- No deberíamos descartarlo aún. – Insistió Magnus.

- ¿Podemos dejar ese tema a un lado? – Añadió Isabelle con tristeza. – él no es una opción ahora. Simon debe quedar fuera de esto, él se sacrificó por nosotros, merece tener una vida normal con su familia. – Nadie quiso discutir con ella, era demasiado por una noche.

- Debes regresar a final de mes para tomarte un ultrasonido, necesito saber cómo va el bebé. – Dijo Catarina. – Sino necesitan nada más debo regresar al hospital.

- Vámonos todos.

Simon estaba revisando el último volumen de Fullmetal Alchemist cuando Clary apareció, estaba otra vez apagada pero su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio, enserio seguía preguntándose si tenía una oportunidad allí, aunque sorpresivamente los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando respecto a Clary eran más de una hermana menor que de una chica con la que saldría.

- Hola Simon… lamento llegar tarde, otra vez

- No hay problema, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Asuntos.

- ¿Con tu novio?

- No, estamos bien… es solo que hay situaciones que quisiera cambiar pero no puedo.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Miramos esos comics?

- Estaba con Fullmetal Alchemist

- ¡Oh! Mi favorito

- ¿enserio? Acaba de llegar el # 18

- No lo tengo, creo que es hora de agregarlo a mi colección

- Eres una chica extraña, la mayoría no quiere leer y menos coleccionar comics

- Yo sí quiero, deja de decir que soy extraña.

- He estado pensando acerca de la eterna lucha del bien y del mal… si realmente existiera quisiera verlo por mí mismo.

- La mayoría de gente prefiere estar ignorante de eso, vivir su vida normal

- La normalidad está sobreestimada Clary, ¿te imaginas una vida de aventuras? Sería como vivir en un comic

- Puedo imaginármela perfectamente.

- ¿Qué estas escondiendo Clary Fray? Hay un montón de cosas que no me dices de ti y parece que sabes demasiado de mí

- No seas tonto Lewis, no estoy escondiéndote nada. – Simon le dio una última mirada de sospecha antes de clavar los ojos en un comic otra vez.

Izzy estaba decidida a abandonar el encierro absoluto que había mantenido dentro del Instituto, era imposible no pensar en Simon si no estaba haciendo nada, su recuerdo era demasiado fuerte como para vencerlo. Ella pensó que estaba enloqueciendo cuando se encontró a sí misma hablando sola como si estuviera hablando con él, contándole imaginariamente acerca del bebé, abrazando almohadas para imaginarse que él la estaba abrazando, en ese momento el teléfono móvil la sacó de su locura.

- Hola. - Dijo la voz de Maia al otro lado del teléfono. - Lamento molestarte pero tengo un asunto y supuse que debía llamarte a ti.

- ¿Maia? ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy organizando las pertenencias de Simon y Jordan, pensé en llamar a Clary pero… ustedes dos parecían muy cercanos últimamente, tal vez tú querías conservarlas. - el silencio al otro lado de la línea fue suficientemente largo hasta volverse incomodo, las hormonas hacían que Isabelle fuera incapaz de esconder sus emociones. - ¿Isabelle?

- Lo siento… yo estoy teniendo un mal momento ahora.

- Ya veo. ¿Quieres que llame a Clary?

- No, iré a tu casa de todas maneras necesito salir del Instituto.

Alpabeth City era un vecindario apestoso y aburrido pero el camino hacia el lugar le trajo una oleada de recuerdos acerca de él que la abrumaron llevándola hasta las lagrimas, últimamente no podía ni siquiera contenerla, Catarina le decía que era algo hormonal, se refugió en esa excusa. Maia se parecía realmente agradada cuando la vio aparecer en la puerta, por suerte cuando Isabelle entró la calefacción estaba encendida y el lugar había cambiado realmente mucho, no se parecía al lugar que antes había usado para dejar que Simon le hiciera el amor las veces que él quisiera. Era diferente, parecía diferente, hasta olía diferente.

- Hola, gracias por venir.

- No fue nada. – Respondió pensativa

- Sigue, siéntate. – Maia le pareció que Isabelle no se veía del todo bien.- Parece que necesitas un trago, ¿tequila?

- No. Me encantaría pero no.

- ¿Soda?

- Soda está bien, gracias…

- Isabelle… ¿Te sientes bien?

- Es extraño estar en este lugar otra vez, antes era como mi refugio de todo.

- El lugar sigue abierto si necesitas algo, aunque sé muy bien que no soy Simon.

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? ¿algo así como de vida o muerte?

- Sí claro, no diré nada.

- Estoy embarazada de él. – Maia abrió los ojos como si fuera la cosa más descabellada del mundo.

- Pe pe pero él era un vampiro.

- Lo sé.

- Pe pe pe pero es imposible.

- No lo es. Créeme, estoy segura.

- Wow. – Maia se arrojó sobre el sofá aturdida. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó después de que Isabelle había permanecido en silencio por suficiente tiempo

- Eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta de hecho. Gracias por eso - La muchacha le dio una sonrisa amistosa. - Asustada principalmente, abrumada porque sé que mi vida acaba de cambiar radicalmente, acababa de cambiar radicalmente hacía dos meses y ahora otra vez…. también lo extraño a él.

- ¿Te enamoraste verdad? - Isabelle asintió casi avergonzada.- Recuerdo el día que fuiste a hablar conmigo después que descubrimos que salía con las dos, por la manera en que te preocupabas por Simon sabía que era más que un chico para salir

- Debí haberlo dejado en paz después de eso. Soy un tonta, esto no debió haber pasado, si tan solo hubiera seguido mis propias reglas

- Isabelle, un hijo de un vampiro y una nefilim… ¿Enserio crees que no debió haber pasado? Esto es como un milagro. - Isabelle la miró perpleja. - Es de verdad, va a ser único o única en su clase, es todo un acontecimiento.

- ¡Oye! Tú sí que puedes ser entusiasta.

- No me digas que no te entusiasma un poco.

- La verdad… ¿Te imaginas un bebe con ese inmensos ojos marrones de Simon? Sería precioso.

- ¿Ves? ya estas entrando en el modo mamá

- Gracias Maia, enserio. Has sido de gran ayuda.

- De nada…. ¿y las pertenencias de nuestro amigo?

- Creo que a Clary le encantaría tenerlas, envíalas a su casa yo le avisaré. Hora de irme.

- Oye espera, dijiste que necesitabas salir del Instituto, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar? ¿Qué tal del compras? - Maia por primera vez vio a Isabelle sonreír.

- De hecho, creo que necesitaré zapatos, todos tienen como 6 centímetros de alto.

- OK Nefilim… Es hora de ir a gastar el dinero de tu familia.

- Mientras lo haya, porque cuando papá se entere no va a haber nada que gastar.

Isabelle regresó cansada pero con varias bolsas de zapatos y ropa que mejoraron considerablemente su estado de ánimo, cuando llegó al Instituto su madre, Alec y Magnus estaban esperándola

- Hola. - Saludó sin mucha emoción pero Magnus tenía esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que solo tenía cuando estaba emocionado. - ¿Que sucede?

- Magnus ha preparado una sorpresa para ti. - Inició su madre

- Es en la terraza del Instituto, tienes que verlo por ti misma. - Añadió Magnus y estaba dando pequeños aplausos y su ropa era más brillante que siempre, Alec también tenía una sonrisa de aquellas.

- ¡Vamos hermana! te va a encantar. - Isabelle sencillamente se dejó llevar hasta la terraza del Instituto que era bastante inmensa, al fondo había una espacio delimitado por paredes transparentes.

- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó Isabelle acercándose y para su sorpresa dentro del espacio limitado había una piscina. - ¿Una piscina? ¿En invierno? ¿Quieren que me congele?

- Ven a tocar el agua. - Dijo Magnus blanqueando los ojos casi impacientado por la ausencia de ánimo en su cuñada. - Es cálida. - Isabelle se acercó delicadamente para encontrarse con que efectivamente el agua era tibia, la piscina era suficientemente grande para nadar.

- ¿Cómo pusiste una piscina en medio de la terraza del Instituto? ¿Creí que era terreno sagrado y no podías hacer magia?

- Hace unos años conocí a un nefilim capaz de crear portarles, él me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de los Institutos, la magia que estamos usando aquí esta basada en runas angelicales, Clary me ayudó a crearlas y Alec me ayudó a colocarlas.

- Wow… esto es… ¿Para que necesito una piscina? - Preguntó sin emoción haciendo blanquear los ojos a su cuñado nuevamente

- No puedes hacer demasiado ejercicio. - Su madre respondió con paciencia. - tal vez caminar un poco pero nada de correr o saltar. Sin embargo necesitas moverte y la piscina va a ser perfecta para ti.

- No voy a poder cazar. - Isabelle estaba realmente triste nada que una piscina pudiera arreglar

- Iz…. al final de todo cuando conozcas al bebe te vas a dar cuenta que valió la pena

- ¿Qué hacen las cazadoras de sombras cuando quedan embarazadas?

- diplomacia. - Isabelle dio un suspiró desesperanzada

- ¿yo haciendo diplomacia?

- Queremos que sepas que para nosotros no es una mala noticia. - Dijo Alec acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla. - De hecho, me encuentro a mí mismo emocionado con la idea de tener un sobrino.

- Yo también lo creo. - Dijo Maryse. - ¿Por qué crees que deje que pusieran una piscina en la mitad de la terraza? - Isabelle sonrió. - Aunque soy muy joven para ser abuela

- Son asombrosos chicos, no se imaginan cuan importantes son para mí.

- Volviendo a nuestro asombroso regalo, necesitas moverte Isabelle, salir de tu habitación y hacer ejercicio. Vas a ver que te sientes mucho mejor

- Está bien, supongo que todos tienen razón.

- Después de tu cita con Catarina al final del primer trimestre vas a saber si puedes hacer más actividad física, los primeros meses son lo más difíciles.

Magnus estaba terminando esa línea justo, cuando Jace apareció tras el ascensor con su sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Me dijeron que el regalo de mi hermana favorita estaba listo?

- Es el regalo más grande que alguien me ha dado.

- Es una suerte que estes embarazada de mi sobrino. - No había terminado de decir esa línea cuando estaba quitándose la camisa y los pantalones y lanzándose a la piscina. - Wow es como un super baño caliente.

- ¡Jace! - Dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué? Si Iz se va a quedar mirando desde afuera yo no pienso hacerlo. - ella se desató las sandalias y se arremangó la bota de los pantalones, luego se sentó al borde de la piscina y sumergió los pies en ella, era la sensación más exquisita que había tenido en todo el día

- wow. Este si es un gran regalo. - Dijo haciendo un sonido de placer

- ¡Esa! era la reacción que estaba buscando desde el principio. - Comentó Magnus finalmente.

Clary quería realmente hacer algo que hubiera hecho con Simon en invierno, una vieja tradición o costumbre que tenían, era cierto que lo hubieran hecho cuando eran niños y que en febrero los dos estaban pensando en la escuela y no en divertirse, pero ella ahora era nefilim y ninguna de esas reglas le aplicaban.

- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? - Preguntó él al hallarse en la mitad de Prospect park, estaba helando.

- ¡Vamos! tienes que estar más animado. Tal vez necesitas un poco de chocolate caliente. - el muchacho hizo un gesto de asco. - ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo no te gusta el chocolate caliente?

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustaba en primer instancia? - Ella blanqueó los ojos

- Todo el mundo ama el chocolate caliente.

- Este año no lo soporto. - Contestó él y a ella le pareció recordar algo pero no pudo ubicarlo en su memoria.

- ¿Cafe caliente entonces? - él sonrió finalmente.- Clary no se tardó nada en regresar con un cafe caliente para él y chocolate para ella.

- Eres extraña Fray. - la pelirroja no tardó nada en hacer una bola de nieve y arrojársela a la cara.

- ¡Deja de decir que soy extraña!. - Y la guerra comenzó y duró por un buen rato hasta que a ambos les dolieron las costillas de reírse y terminaron sentados en los columpios del parque.

- ¿Quién eres Clary? ¿Por qué todo lo que hago contigo me parece conocido?

- Somos amigos del jardín Simon Lewis.

- Clary…. ¿cuándo podré conocer a la chica del dibujo? - ella estaba intentando sacudirse las partículas de nieve antes de que se le derritieran encima, cuando lo miró había mucha melancolía en esos ojos verdes. - ¿Qué?

- Nada Simon. Isabelle no sale con nadie. - él no supo cómo explicarle lo obsesionado que se había vuelto respecto a ella, no solo por lo hermosa sino por el misterio que le despertaba el hecho de soñar constantemente con ella

- Dime dónde encontrarla… por favor.

- Está bien, veré que puedo hacer… Ahora debo irme

Isabelle le pidió a Clary que la acompañara a su cita con Catarina Loss al final del tercer semestre ya que Alec, Maryse y Jace habían sido solicitados en Idris para una reunión que requería votación de los miembros mayores de edad. La verdad era que para Clary no era ningún favor, sino un placer acompañarla, lo que Izzy no se imaginó es que Jocelyn también iría.

- Espero que no te moleste. - Saludó la mujer. - La verdad no pude resistirme a venir.

- No me molesta Jocelyn, gracias.

Magnus abrió la puerta y ellas no podía creerse la decoración que tenía el departamento, todo era colores pastel, azul, amarillo, rosado, verde. Magnus tenía todo el animo de una tienda para bebes, su sonrisa era inmensa.

- ¿Enserio te gustan los niños verdad?

- No tengo contacto con niños desde que Clary venía aquí pequeña. Esto e E. - él estaba literalmente deletreando la palabra. Catarina ya había llegado y estaba tomando te en los asientos que eran unos puf que se veían realmente cómodos. Ella también estaba sonriendo unida al entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

- Hola. Me alegra que hayan llegado temprano, tengo que regresar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

- Gracias a ti. - Respondió Isabelle.

Con eso todos se fueron a la habitación que alguna vez habían compartido Isabelle y Simon, el solo hecho de entrar al lugar hizo que a Izzy se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Ya no estaba la cama, ni la decoración que alguna vez había tenido, ahora parecía más bien una enfermería. Había una camilla y el aparato que Isabelle llamaba "detecta bebés" había una lámpara que se alzaba sobre la camilla, el lugar olía a limpio y las luces eran blancas. - Wow, mi cuñado tiene todo bajo control. - Magnus estaba reluciente.

- No solo fui yo, Alec tuvo buenas ideas también.

- OK chicos. Hagamos esto. - Inició Catarina mientras los otros ingresaban a la habitación, Magnus hizo aparecer sillas para Jocelyn y Clary, los brujos permanecieron en pie. - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Ya no vomito tanto, aunque las náuseas no se van. Aun tengo mareos también.

- ¿Estas durmiendo mejor?

- Intento hacerlo, las pesadillas no se van, duermo de día. - Izzy parecía avergonzada y por unos minutos el lugar se quedó en silencio hasta que Clary habló.

- Yo también las tengo, también sueño con él

- Yo también. - Dijo Magnus. - A veces en medio del sueño me siento enfermo y me despierto sudando. Si deseas puedo tomar tus recuerdos de Edom para que puedas dormir bien.

Isabelle pensó por unos minutos en la asquerosa sensación de ahogo que sentía en Edom, pero también recordó como Simon la había salvado, cuando le había dicho que la amaba, definitivamente no quería borrar sus recuerdos de Edom, entonces negó con la cabeza.

- Estaré bien.

- ¿Has comido bien? - Retomó Catarina su interrogatorio, Izzy asintió esta vez.

- Mamá tiene una dieta estricta con las recomendaciones que enviaste.

- Genial. Vamos a ver cómo está tu inquilino. - el silencio volvió a dominar la habitación mientras la bruja trabajaba y Magnus miraba todo con atención. La gel estaba igual de fría pero menos molesta e Isabelle se encontró a sí misma emocionada con ver nuevamente que estaba pasando dentro de ella. Todo el sentimiento de pesadumbre e incertidumbre que cargaba diariamente se había disipado mientras estaba acostada en esa camilla. - Mira Izzy ya podemos ver sus brazos y piernas ya están definidos y la cabecita ya empieza a ser proporcional.

- Es muy pequeñito. ¿Está todo bien? - Catarina guardó silencio antes de responder.

- Tienes razón pero veo que esta todo en orden, Aunque me gustaría escuchar su corazón.

- ¿Se puede?

- Lo haríamos pero necesitamos una maquina doppler para hacerlo, tal vez en el hospital.

- ¡Mujer! parece que no me conocieras. - Comentó Magnus chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer la maquina delante de él. - Hagamos esto, quiero escuchar el corazón de mi sobrino/a.


End file.
